Helene Hawthorn
In construction Tu es ma musique. Vous êtes l'ange de l'art. You are my music. You are the angel of the art. Helene Hawthorn, born Helene Hallow and later named herself as Helene Hallow Harrison in honor of both of her parents, is a member of the Order of Flourish, being its youngest and shortest member. She lives beneath the basement that attached the Mayor's Office to the Art Museum of Sleepy Hollow Historical Society, which was once a former residence of John and Abigail Adams. Helene is an illigitimate child of Hestia "Hawthorn" Hallow and Harold "Honeydew" Harrison, and the latter raised her as his niece after her mother's death by the hand of Phyllis Peach. Helene was born with serious disfigurement, but she was talented with all sort of arts, especially painting and music talent. She hid her shattered face in a mask and lived underground as a solitude, with the darkness itself as her only friend, but soon she joined the Order of Flourish after she fell in love with a young art student, Baccarat "Blueberry" Barrier, who took part-time job in the Historical Society that had already controlled by the Order, like many other institutions in Sleepy Hollow. As a child, Selina joined the Order of Flourish under her birth father's influence, and she maintained her respect on Helio the Light Lord, but she lived as an solitude and hardly ever joined their actions. Like her adoptive sister, Selina Strawberry, Helene was among those who was completely oblivious from knowing the inner darkness of Lord Helio. She was also unaware of the truth of her father, and the truth behind her mother's death. In the end, when everything was revealed, Helene stood against the corrupt Light Lord and Phyllis who murdered her mother. Helene ended up redeemed and was purified by the power of the Dawn's Early Light, which cured her from her disfigurement and made her a beautiful girl. She soon left the underground and trained herself to become a famed artist in town. She was an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Overview Naming Pun Like all the other main members of the Order of Flourish, Helene had an alliterative name along with her code name, as all parts of her full name had the letter H in it. The "H" in Helena's name parts (as well as the H in the names of her parents) is for "Happiness". *'First Name:' Helene (French: Hélène) is a female given name, a variant of Helen, using the French spelling. Helen is ultimately from Greek Ἑλένη. As with other variants of Helen, Helene's saint's day is that of St. Helen. *'Mother's surname:' The noun '''Hallow' is from the Old English adjective hālig, nominalised as se hālga "the holy man". The Gothic word for "holy" is either hailags or weihaba, weihs. "To hold as holy" or "to become holy" is weihnan, "to make holy, to sanctify" is weihan. Holiness or sanctification is weihiþa. Old English, like Gothic, had a second term of similar meaning, wēoh "holy", with a substantive wīh or wīg, Old High German wīh or wīhi (Middle High German wîhe, Modern German Weihe). The Nordendorf fibula has wigiþonar, interpreted as wīgi-þonar "holy Donar" or "sacred to Donar". Old Norse vé is a type of shrine. The weihs group is cognate to Latin victima, an animal dedicated to the gods and destined to be sacrificed. *'Father's surname: Harrison' is a common patronymic surname of English origin. It may also be spelled Harrisson, Harryson or Harrysson. Harrison means "son of Harry". Early records suggest that the surnames Harrison and Harris were used interchangeably by some families. Harrison is the 42nd most common surname in England and 123rd most common in the United States. The surname was first recorded in 1355, in London, England. It is also a masculine given name derived from the surname, of fairly recent origin. *'Code name: Hawthorn' is for a kind of plant with a Latin name, Crataegus (/krəˈtiːɡəs/; from the Greek kratos "strength" and akis "sharp", referring to the thorns of some species). The plant is commonly called hawthorn, thornapple, May-tree, whitethorn, or hawberry, is a large genus of shrubs and trees in the family Rosaceae, native to temperate regions of the Northern Hemisphere in Europe, Asia and North America. The name "hawthorn" was originally applied to the species native to northern Europe, especially the common hawthorn C. monogyna, and the unmodified name is often so used in Britain and Ireland. The name is now also applied to the entire genus and to the related Asian genus Rhaphiolepis. The name haw, originally an Old English term for hedge, applies to the fruit. ''Design and Apparance IMG 7359.jpg|Helene in her earliest concept art with a hood, drawn by Officer Candy Apple 52604276 p0.jpg|Selina as a pre-teen, with a scarf 64196989 p0 master1200.jpg|Selina in her current appearance, with a mustekeer hat 60886104_p0_master1200.jpg|Helena's new face, which was no longer disfigured after her disfigurement and poisoned blood were cleansed by the Dawn's Early Light 63641304 p0.jpg|The true face of Helene after taking off her mask Supreme Croat Kishin.Sagume.full.1922625.jpg|Helene's Supreme Croat Form in her humanoid shape Out of every Supreme Forms of the Order of Flourish, Helene's Supreme Croat Form is the most grostque and unnatural one. While others either took more physical forms like beasts or some natural elements like fire and smoke, Helene took form as an abstract art inside the pocket dimension of her pocket world of painting, but it could only happen when she fully transforms herself like a monster. Like Selina and Phyllis, Helene retains her own sense and most of her sanity during her mutation, and she rarely speaks in the form other than calling out her attacks or making her necessary calling. She can turn into a humanoid figure resembling her original human form, albeit covered in paint became a part of the painting world. She could turn invisible by merging into the full enviorment of the oil painting-styled world by making a change to the color of her body. In her monster form, Helene herself finally merges with the entire pocket dimension she summoned, and she turns into a gigantic form of abstract painting with no particular shape. She could influence her own pocket dimention by summoning brushes and paints to change the enviroment, and she could also summon several paintings that have monsters on it, turning them into real form. At first, Helene used the form on Sleepy Hollow Police since she thought they jeopadized the life of her loved one, Baccarat, and she also tried to kill Phyllis after knowing she had killed her mother, even to the point of trapping the entire town of Sleepy Hollow into her pocket dimension, especially she suffered a mental breakdown due to Bacarrat rejected her after the request to make her rip off her mask, trying to punish everyone who wronged her. The pocket dimension was like a twisted place full of madness during her rampage. The only weakness of her Supreme Croatoan Form was: In her humanoid form, Helene was vulnerble to gunfire and could be harmed by brute force as well. Therefore, she had her stomach shot by police. Even after turning into an art monster, the wounded Helene had during her humanoid form would be detected by a witch, and giving that would a blow would rendered her into humanoid shape again, making her shrunk back to normal size and would be strained by ropes. If Helene was shot fatally or lost her conciousness, the abstract art world would returned back to normal before it was twisted. This was proved after Helene's death, when the pocket dimension instantly faded. However, the Enhanced Croatoan Virus inside Helene alongside the Stone of Wisdom saved her life and revived her, making her normal again but still can change into her Supreme Croat Form. Later, when Helene came to Bacarrat's domitory and took Baccarat away, Baccarat's room turned into a peaceful and sunny park in a painting style, and the other parts of the town was unharmed. In the final battle against Phyllis Peach, Helene can turn into an abstract art herself even when she don't turn the whole town into a painting world. Introduction Helene is an illigitimate child of Hestia "Hawthorn" Hallow and Harold "Honeydew" Harrison, who had a love affair. However, when Hestia intended to marry Harold, she had found out that Harold had already engaged to someone else. In despair, Hestia tried to poison herself, but was rescued by Harold out of guilty conscience. However, the poisoning had disfigured the fetus inside her. Later, Helene was born with a horrible disfigurement, but her mother loved her dearly, always singing lullaby to her, and her birth father took care of both his lover and his daughter in order to make things right. After the murder of Hestia at the hand of Phyllis Peach, Harold raised the child as his own and look after her alongside Hestia's adoptive daughter, Selina Strawberry. However, when Helene was 8 years old, she eventually discovered her disfigurement and almost went insane because of this awful shock. Helene later received a mask made by Selina, of which she and Harold would feel better when Helene took the mask on. Helene later lived in the underground secret chamber under the Mayor's Office and attached to the Art Museum. Even with her disfigurement, it was undeniable that Helene was a genius on all kind of art, like music, painting and drama. Helene had watched many people and paintings secretly, including all kind of artists and paintings painted by the celebrities, in order to learn from the famous masterpieces and gain knowledge. She later gained many ideas and inspiration from her life as a solitude and drawn many paintings to decorate her own chamber, but the most cherished one was her mother's portrait she drawn after Hestia died. However, when she met Baccarat Blueberry, Helene had her heart brightened by romatic feelings and she befriended the young art student, who was curious about her face beneath the mask. Despite having a kind heart, Helene despise those who disregarded the value of true art and abused the difference between art and vulgarity. She also despised the plagarist who steals others' idea as well. Like her parents, Helene was skilled in magic, and she combined her magic ability with art to create a pocket dimension inside her paintings, where she hid herself and teleported to elsewhere. At first, Helene held hostitality to Ichabod Crane, but his interest in art and his high regard of history and culture made Helena deeply impressed. She later gained respect on Ichabod as well and desired to meet the man. She later became a supporter of Ichabod after Phyllis killed her father, in the same manner when she killed Helene's mother. Desiring revenge upon Phyllis and wanting to save the world from the megalomaniac woman, Helene later joined forces against Phyllis. After Phyllis' death, Helene realized in relief that both of her parents were avenged. Logo Solace Sigil.png Personal information Personality Although living in darkness and devasted by her born ugliness, Helene is a kind and passionate figure at heart who is obssessed with culture and art of all kinds, like song, poem, dancing and especially, paintings. Like her mother who is an art passionist, Helene devots herself into art, and she enjoys learning with other students in order to gain more and more knowledge. Despite calling herself an amateur who will be like a trash without inspiration, Helene can draw something can be described as great masterpieces, and her greatest work was a portrait of her late mother's smiling face, painted after her mother's death. Helene has no fond of fame, and she secretly donated her painting to the art gallery without even giving her name on the paintings. She also has her adopitive hidden personality of helpfulness, helping several tramps to find their home inside her basement. She is also very caring to the art acadamy students and is protective over them. She would never tolerate bullies and would try to make pranks on bullies in order to teach them a lesson. Despite her cheerful personality, Helene is weak at heart, obviously due to her only weakness; her face. She is tormented by her accursed ugliness and would only talk to people while wearing a mask. She is also strict and hates to be disturbed, even to the point of murdering Dora's dressing assistant when he entered the chamber without permission and saw her gruesome face. Almost anyone are forbade to enter her basement, and even her benefactor, Harold, needs her permission to enter when she wants him to enter. The only exception, so far, is Bacarrat, whom Helene would invite him to her basement definitely and help him. After seeing the painting of Baccarat drawn by himself in memory of his late artist father, Boris Bruno, Helene found the same life patterns on Baccarat. Helene becomes less serious and more playfull when she meets Baccarat, smiling at him and making him to look at the painting she drawn, which led to a place of natural peace and beauty. Helene also shows great trust on Baccarat and would do anything to make him pleased, even to the point of taking off her mask. Occationally, Helene forbids anyone to see her face, but when Baccarat pledged to see her face to declare their friendship, Helene took off her mask and revealed her hollowed face like a skull, but Baccarat screamed with horror and fled. Feeling betrayed and rejected, Helene then went insane and tried to trap the entire town of Sleepy Hollow in order to show the world she had been wronged. Despite leaving in terror while screaming, Baccarat later realized that Helene showed him her face due to her trust on him, and tried to apologize to her. Despite nearly going insane after being rejected by Baccarat, Helene regained her composure after she stole a syringe of Enhanced Supreme Croatoan Virus due to meeting her father. Whilst protected by Harold Honeydew, who explained Baccarat's desire of apology, Helene later revealed to Harold that she could hardl blamed Baccarat for fleeing. She later realized that she was trying to kill too much people for her spite, and it even jeopadized those whom she cared about. She also hinted her own instinct by revealing she knew her father's true identity, and she forgave her father's guilt since Harold was the one who raised her and was beside her mother before she died. Helene despises narcissists who are full of themselves, and she is very displeased when she heard the Art Museum was having a new manager while his wife, Dora Dorian, was a false artist who liked boasting about her fame while trying to steal other works of art gallery students in order to gain her own fame. She also hates people who treat art and young artists as tools to gain wealth and fame, believing culture itself is the most vital part of art, not money. Overall, Helene has two sides, one is cheerful and passionated due to her hobby connected to art as well as the people she cared a lot about (Harold, Baccarat, Selina and many more). and another is fragile, dark and gloomy due to her ugliness. However, she came to know that beauty is not important after all. Even after she was cleansed by her sister's Dawn's Early Light and had a face of normal human, she maintains her original personality without being prideful of her new face. Even so, she is glad that she would leave the darkness and embrace the light and air, becoming more open in the process. ''History Recent Events Pure of Heart Proposal ''Being the only sane woman in the Order of Flourish, '''Helene Hawthorn' was once determined to become a solitude beneath the town instead of a zealous worshipper of a dark messiah due to her horrible facial disfigurement she was born to have, thus she had to wear a mask to hide her face and herself. However, when the diablolic Psyllis Peach captured her, tortured her and coerced her, Helene had to agree to join them as the Hawthorn Mage in order to bring warmth and light upon the "cold world", but she was also a benevolent and selfless figure who always suggested Helio the Light Lord not to harm innoncent people. Even so, she did not know that the Light Lord was not a saint, but someone who was presented due to a twisted false prophecy, a man even ending up dealing with the malevolent Moloch, the evil Dark Lord in Helene's mind. This caused Helene to give up every hope and lived like a repulsive carcass. However, good for her, Helene began to free herself from despair when the Team Witness appeared in front of her and she eventually encouraged by Katrina to stand against Lord Helio before he could release a magical weapon named the Dawn's Early Light that could cause mass destruction on the town of Sleepy Hollow, even the entire world. After ended up as a true hero accepted by everyone, Helene left her solitude life and then eventually lived a normal life by helping her friends whenever they needed her. Being like Quasimodo to Psyllish Peach's Phoebus and Lord Helio's Frollo, Helene is in fact a beauty beneath a skin of beast, and she showed us a moral lesson that physical appearance is not the standard to judge a people. A kind and selfless person, despite with an ugly face, shall never deserve loathing.'' ''Powers and Abilities Depictukinesis Helene's main use of her power is distorting and transforming her enemies' bodies and equipment into abstract works of art, making them useless and preventing them from being used against her. The main strength of Helene's magic power is that it allows her to transform any target into an abstract art, distorting it in both appearance and usage. This is accomplished by the user creating a thought cloud, and then tossing it at the target, causing it to distort. Any weapons or vehicles warped by this power loses its functionality; even natural weapons such as hooves and antlers are turned useless. She is also able to revert the object back to its normal state through the same method. If Helene is rendered unconscious or killed, such as through fatal injury, all the abstractions created by the mage's power are neutralized, and return to normal. In addition to that, like Ichabod Crane whom she respects, Helene has photographic memory and would capture even the slightest motions, and she would paint it down. Techniques *'Depictukinesis''' - The manipulation of all kinds of art. **'Art Destructeur' - Helene releases a forward wave of cloud at her target, distorting its shape and functionality. The object will mostly become the art with style of Picasso's works. **'L'art de mourir' (The Art of Life) - Helene traps her victims within a large mural, where they will lose their lives but be immortalized in her art. ** La porte du paradis de l'art (Paradise's Gate of Art) - Helene's most powerful technique after injecting the Supreme Croatoan Virus in her pocket dimension. She uses her power to create a pocket dimension invisible to the outside world via her painting, trapping her foes within. She can manipulate anything in this dimension that is not drawn into it. She was seen to grow to a giant size and become a piece of abstract art herself as her Supreme Croat Form, as well as absorb enemy attacks and turn them into art. **'Palletakinesis' - Helene has abilities to generate, shape and manipulate paint, both the physical substance and paintings, including entering and manipulating them. ***'Le monstre de peinture' (The Monster of Paint) - The co-technique of Helene's afrementioned La porte du paradis de l'art when Helene was in her Supreme Croat form. Using this technique could transform her body part into boiling paint of all color and burnt her enemies. ''Quotes *"We're children. We're supposed to be childish."'' *''"It looks like the entire Art Museum was turning upside down... and I don't know if there is any other places I can stay without my own inspirations. With no inspirations, I am just a doofus."'' *''"You are my music, my Angel of Art. You are formed by my most cherished thing in this world."'' *''"You have a good taste, Mr. Crane. This is a beauty."'' *''"This is a splendid and artistic display of... yours."'' *''"Art is made for beauty, and life imitades art itself. In my opinion, an artist is not merely pursuiting fame or wealth. However, even if you don't paint a portrait of mine, I will satisfy any request you asked."'' *''"I won't expect you to call it a masterpiece, but I appreciate it anyway."'' *''"Virgin Mary, please have mercy on my soul."'' *''"My mother bore me in the southern wild. I am shrouded in dark, but oh, my soul is bright as light of day."'' *''"Here is two choices here for you. Either I kill you and present this bouquet in front of your tombstone, or you leave my Art Museum and never returns!"'' *''"This is my Art Museum, my world, and my everything. This is a hall for the real masters of art and reserved for the real eye of the beholders. I won't allow a plagarist like you to enter this hall of splendid masterpieces. If you agrees, I will let you go unscathed."'' *''"I always thought about the meaning about my birth... and then I came to realize that I need to live to find out."'' *''"You never know what is enough unless you know what is more than enough."'' *''"Wait, let him go! He saw my face, and that means he is mine. I'll make him my family!"'' ''Quotes about Helene *"The art museum was accursd by a ghost. She can pass through paintings and observe all of us. She is insane and is gonna bring our downfall... if anyone crossed her line." - Leena Reyes'' *''"She is a lonely kid. I look after her when she was young, and I felt sorry for her accursed face... She would be taken by some freak show owners to exlpoit her her, and she would be laughed by those who hold the utmost prejudice... Therefore, I had to do so. I locked her in darkness..." - Selina Strawberry'' *''"That is the legend of the Mirage of Art. That is her true face, and I knew all about her... since she is my own daughter." - Harold Honeydew'' *''"Stop telling me about that, Harold. You just made up a lie so that you can make me leave the place. I tell you this. There is no ghost in this museum, and I don't believe in fairy tales!" - Art Museum's new manager'' *''"Like mother, like daughter, both have annoying and pathetic obssession towards art." - Phyllis Peach'' *''"I saw her face... I made her reveal it to me! I thought... I thought it was fine to see her face, and she trusted me. I, I must... I must say sorry to her!" - Baccarat Blueberry'' ''Goals In General *Protects the Stone of Wisdom and her mother's soul inside it'' *''Enforces the Order of Flourish'' *''Enforces the Art Museum and make it enjoyable'' *''Wins the heart of Bacarrat Blueberry by making him a great artist'' *''Exposes Prosecutor Phyllis Peach'' *''Turns Phyllis Peach in prison in order to avenge her mother'' *''Stops hiding away from the crowd and make people accept her'' *''Makes people know they wronged her and makes things right'' ''Themes Main Theme Vocal Theme Gallery 63471551 p3 master1200.jpg 62368386 p0.jpg 61667170_p0.jpg 60143440_p0.png 59948487_p0_master1200.jpg 61317043_p0_master1200.jpg 59699199_p0_master1200.jpg 64196989_p0_master1200.jpg Trivia * To some extent, Helene was loosely inspired by Erik, the protagonist of the famous ''The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux. In the original novel, Erik, also, known as the Phantom of the Opera, was a prodigy in music and art, but due to his born disfigurement, he had to hide himself beneath the Opera House de Paris with the help of a Persian man. He later fell in love with a ballerina named Christine Daae and became her music teacher, but was driven by jealousy since Christine fell in love with her childhood friend, Viscount Raoul de Chagney, and rejected the Phantom due to his horrifying disfigurement. The Phantom later threatened Christine to choose between marrying him or killing Raoul, but Christine comforted him by giving him a kiss. The Phantom was moved and released Raoul and the Persian, allowing Christine to marry with her true love before leaving the Opera House forever, without his mask. Days later, the Phantom committed suicide. **The inspiration of Helene was mostly drawn by the Phantom in Yeston's musical, Phantom, not Andrew Lloyd Webber's more well-known 1986 musical, The Phantom of the Opera. *Helene was also inspired by Quasimodo, the protagonist of Notre Dame de Paris by Victor Hugo, and Milady de Winter, the main antagonist of The Three Musterkeers by Alexandar Dumas. *Helene is the first magical character who combined her magic skills to artistic tendencies. She was also the first character inspired by real-life artists instead of people like politicians, scientists or military leaders. *Helene is good at singing, drawing and dancing. Her favorite music type was opera. *Helene is one of the shortest human female characters in the storyline alongside Abbie Mills, who was also 1.55m. She is also the shortest member of the Order of Flourish. Interestingly, Helene maintains sisterly relations with Selina Strawberry, who is the tallest member of the Order and the tallest human female character in the whole storyline. *Helene is the only top member of the Order who is yet to be an adult when the story begun. *Unlike other members who used disguises and other identities to hide their moves, Helene's existence is almost completely oblivious to the non-members of the Order, save for the urban legends of the singing ghost of the mayor's basement and the Art Museum. *Helene's favorite Chinese artists include Xu Beihong and Qi Baishi. *At the early design, Helene had no Supreme Croat Form. * Helene's favorite western artists include Pablo Picasso, Salvador Dalí and Edvard Munch, among others. The curiously shaped clock in Selina's chamber was a reference to one of Dalí's most well-known works, The Persistence of Memory. *Helene was the first character in the storyline who created a pocket dimension via her paintings, before James Colby who was the first villain to do so. Unlike Colby, Helene is a heroic character. *The shape of her artistic transformations is mainly inspired by the work of Pablo Picasso. *Helene hates the time when her idea was running out. *Due to her ancestry, Helene speaks both French and English fluently. ''Real-life Inspiration Pablo Picasso Pablo Picasso (/pɪˈkɑːsoʊ, -ˈkæsoʊ/; Spanish: piˈkaso; 25 October 1881 – 8 April 1973) was a Spanish painter, sculptor, printmaker, ceramicist, stage designer, poet and playwright who spent most of his adult life in France. Regarded as one of the most influential artists of the 20th century, he is known for co-founding the Cubist movement, the invention of constructed sculpture, the co-invention of collage, and for the wide variety of styles that he helped develop and explore. Among his most famous works are the proto-Cubist Les Demoiselles d'Avignon (1907), and Guernica (1937), a dramatic portrayal of the bombing of Guernica by the German and Italian airforces. Picasso demonstrated extraordinary artistic talent in his early years, painting in a naturalistic manner through his childhood and adolescence. During the first decade of the 20th century, his style changed as he experimented with different theories, techniques, and ideas. After 1906, the Fauvist work of the slightly older artist Henri Matisse motivated Picasso to explore more radical styles, beginning a fruitful rivalry between the two artists, who subsequently were often paired by critics as the leaders of modern art. Edgar Allan Poe Edgar Allan Poe (/poʊ/; born Edgar Poe; January 19, 1809 – October 7, 1849) was an American writer, editor, and literary critic. Poe is best known for his poetry and short stories, particularly his tales of mystery and the macabre. He is widely regarded as a central figure of Romanticism in the United States and American literature as a whole, and he was one of the country's earliest practitioners of the short story. Poe is generally considered the inventor of the detective fiction genre and is further credited with contributing to the emerging genre of science fiction. He was the first well-known American writer to try to earn a living through writing alone, resulting in a financially difficult life and career. Salvador Dalí Salvador Domingo Felipe Jacinto Dalí i Domènech, Marquis of Dalí de Púbol (11 May 1904 – 23 January 1989), known professionally as Salvador Dalí (/ˈdɑːli, dɑːˈli/ Catalan: ðəˈɫi; Spanish: ðaˈli), was a prominent Spanish surrealist artist born in Figueres, Catalonia, Spain. Dalí was a skilled draftsman, best known for the striking and bizarre images in his surrealist work. His painterly skills are often attributed to the influence of Renaissance masters. His best-known work, The Persistence of Memory, was completed in August 1931. Dalí's expansive artistic repertoire included film, sculpture, and photography, in collaboration with a range of artists in a variety of media. Dalí attributed his "love of everything that is gilded and excessive, my passion for luxury and my love of oriental clothes" to an "Arab lineage", claiming that his ancestors were descended from the Moors. Dalí was highly imaginative, and also enjoyed indulging in unusual and grandiose behavior. His eccentric manner and attention-grabbing public actions sometimes drew more attention than his artwork, to the dismay of those who held his work in high esteem, and to the irritation of his critics. Edvard Munch'' Edvard Munch (/mʊŋk/; Norwegian: ˈmuŋk ( listen); 12 December 1863 – 23 January 1944) was a Norwegian painter and printmaker whose intensely evocative treatment of psychological themes built upon some of the main tenets of late 19th-century Symbolism and greatly influenced German Expressionism in the early 20th century. One of his best known works is The Scream of 1893. Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Reformed Villains Category:Pure Good Category:Scar Barers Category:Ugly Characters Category:Musicians Category:Cultists Category:Magic Users Category:Order of Flourish Category:Pawns Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Team Witness members Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Sister of Hero Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Hooded characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Gun Users Category:Murderers Category:Protective Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:True Heroes Category:Horrible Judge of Character Category:Singing Characters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Characters in a Suit Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Superhumans Category:Ugly Cute Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Elementals Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Obessive Characters Category:Knight Templar Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Martyrs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Heroic Genius Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:People with Photographic Memory Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Framed Characters Category:Insecure Characters Category:Granddaughter of Villain Category:Pacifists Category:Badass Normal Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Characters who breaks the 4th wall Category:Loners Category:Wise Characters Category:Equality Seekers Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Faceless Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Honest Heroes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Love rivals Category:Envious Characters Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Teleporters Category:Videos Category:Music Videos